Aftermath Of Married Life
by BluexSatin
Summary: TxG Oneshot , How can u convince your husband to do the things you want him to do ? Talking in his lingo might work. ; Review and read.


Disclaimer : I own Hsm

Disclaimer : I own Hsm ? ya in my dreams

**Hey fanfictioners! New oneshot , not one of my own ideas , It is pretty much an article frm A magazine , maybe u hav even read it but I wanted to share it with you hope u ppl like it. So its inspired frm an article .so read on-**

_**Presenting –**_

_**Troy Bolton as a husband obsessed with cars (lets leave bball aside for once , giv the sport a rest , jk)**_

_**Gabriella Bolton as a loving and caring and slightly patronising wife.**_

_**In**_

_**Aftermath of Married Life**_

_Gabriella s Pov_

My husband hates it when I talk about cars. You think he would like it , you think he would like a wife who could speak his language , who could talk knowledgeably about differentials , torque and that thingy that sends electricity to the battery – but you'd be wrong.

" Your RPMs are way too high," I told him one evening " You're redlining it."

My husband looked over at me , puzzled. The fact we were sitting at a dinner table and not in the car probably contributed to the confusion.

" You're running your engine too hard" I continued " Its going to seize if you are not careful."

Then he remembered : When I talk about cars , I'm not really talking about cars. I am really talking about him.

I didn't always talk about cars , for the longest time I talked about blood pressure , proper nutrition and the needs for annual check ups , but my husband didn't understand a word of what I said but now when I talk about cars he gets the message loud and clear.

I got the idea one day when I realised that my beloved takes better care of his car than himself. Show me a man with a funny tingle in his arm and I will show you a man with his head in the sand – or in my husbands case , under the hood.

That said , a woman has to communicate with her partner in his own language , hence I learnt the vernacular of vehicles.

My first opportunity came the day I watched my husband spray a protective wax on tyres of his car.

" Why are you doing that ?" I asked.

"It makes the rubber last longer" he explained " Keeps it from drying and cracking."

" Like putting lotion on your skin." I said.

"Exactly!" he said impressed by my grasp of concept.

"So " I asked " Why do I have to fight with you every summer to get you to wear sunscreen?"

He stopped polishing long enough to give me a stare , bingo , my arrow had hit its mark.

Ultimately you see , there isn't much of a difference between car maintenance and husband maintenance : You don't want anything clogging up , burning out or breaking down , if you have got a man with a spark in his plug , then you have got a man with plently of mileage left.

Now when I see my husband straining to lift something heavy enough to put him in transaction , I ask him if his suspension can handle the load.

When he chooses a triple bacon cheeseburger for dinner , I remind him that premium fuel promotes more efficient engine performance.

For most of the part , my strategy worked. Now my husband has developed a like for vegetable sandwiches.

One roadblock still stands in the way : He still balks at going for a physical checkup.

" Baby " I called out one morning " Its time for your 96,ooo km service."

" I feel fine " he said " I don't need to see the doctor every year , I am not old."

" Its not the years , it's the mileage."

" I don't like going"

" It wont be so bad .She'll listen to your engine and check your fluids"

"She'll want to examine my prostate."

For a moment I struggled to come up with a vehicular equivalent.

" That's just like getting your oil checked."

"No " he said "Its not"

" Well its like getting your radiator flushed."

"No , its not"

" Well….maybe its not like anything else , but you still have to go."

" I don't want to"

"Listen sweetie " I replied " You wont be parking your car in my garage until you go for your checkup."

Its amazing how effective communication can be when you're both speaking the same language.

**The end**

**So guys pls Review , makes me a smile.**


End file.
